Mistake
by PacificRomance
Summary: “I thought you would understand!” Chuck hissed. “Understand?” Blair scoffed, “How could I possibly understand this?" Chuck glared at her,“I thought you said you would stand by me through anything.” He whispered darkly. Contains spoilers for season 3.


A/N: Okay, so I would not recommend reading this story or the rest of this note if you don't want the season to be spoiled for you. You have been warned. If you don't want to know, stop reading now. I don't usually do spoiler-ish stories (because I don't usually read spoilers) but when I accidentally found out the news, my heart just dropped. I'm really nervous about how things are going to play out (though to be honest, I do agree that there needs to be a break-up/some angst) and I'm scared about what they are going to make Chuck do that is going to be so awful.

I have two very different ideas for what it could be about, but I don't know which it will be, so this story is kind of vague, which is on purpose. I just needed to vent. So that's where this story comes from. I really should be updating "Homecoming" but I wasn't really in the mood after this. So hopefully this story will end my mourning and I'll be able to get back to "Homecoming"!

* * *

Blair was looking at him with her arms crossed, standing behind her bags, which were packed on the bed.

"Blair, what are you doing? Please, don't-" Chuck begged.

"Don't what?" She interrupted, "Don't leave? How could you expect me not to after what you did?"

"I thought you would understand!" Chuck hissed as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Understand?" Blair scoffed incredulously, "How could I possibly understand this? This is probably the worst thing you've ever done."

Chuck glared at her, though his eyes were more hurt than angry, as her words immediately stirred up his memory, "I thought you said you would stand by me through anything." He whispered darkly, pointing out her hypocrisy.

Blair's mouth opened in shock that he had remembered what she had told him at his father's funeral, before the anger returned to her face and she placed her hand on her hip, "I misjudged you're character when I said that. I _never_ thought you were capable of something like this; I never thought you would _do _something like this."

Chuck's mask fell, and his face became extremely vulnerable, "Please, Blair. You _know_ I would never do something I thought would jeopardize what I have with you. I love you, Blair."

"I love you too," She sighed, "But that's not enough; not after what you did. I thought you grew up, I thought you changed. Now, I don't know what to think anymore."

"I need you Blair. You know me; you're the only one who does. Please, don't leave." Chuck begged as he reached forward for her hand.

"Don't touch me!" She said as she jerked out of his reach and went to pick up her bags, "You really fucked up, Chuck. You've driven away everyone this time. You've lost Nate, You've lost Lilly; you've even lost me. I hope it was worth it." She said softly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head sadly as he ran his hand threw his hair, "It wasn't." Chuck said as he finally looked up at her, "Nothing is worth losing you." He took a step closer to her in hopes of stopping her from leaving the room, "Blair, you have to know I would _never_ have done this if I knew it would turn out like this. If I could take it back, I would."

"Well it's too late for that now, Chuck. It happened. You can't take it back." Blair said sadly with a shrug of her shoulders as she pushed passed him with her bags.

Chuck followed her to the door, "Please, Blair-"

"Chuck, stop." She cut him off with a raised hand. Blair closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before she straightened her shoulders and spoke to him in a cold, business-like tone "I only have a few days of exams left at NYU and then I'm spending the summer with my father in France. I think it would be best if you didn't try to contact me while I'm gone."

Chuck shook his head sadly as he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "Blair…"

"Good-bye, Chuck." She said softly as she walked out the door.

Once the door closed behind her, Chuck leaned his head against the wall, "Damn it!" He shouted as he pounded his fist into the plaster of the wall. He stayed like that for a few moments before the first sob escaped and then the first tears began to fall.


End file.
